Lauren Jauregui/Facts
This is a list of facts about Lauren Jauregui. *Lauren is allergic to many things from Bath & Body Works. *She is 20 years old. *She still wants to go to college. *She can draw. *She loves Arroz con Leche. *Her favorite spanish words are lagrimas, arco iris, and mi amor. *She loves to wear beanies. *She loves Nutella. *She doesn't like chocolate. *She's Cuban-American. *Her girl crush from The X Factor was Cece Frey and her boy crush was Vino Allan. *She plays Softball. *She is the only one in the group that calls Camila “Camz”. The other girls call her “Mila”. *If she could date any member of One Direction, she would date Zayn. *Lauren’s phone is always on silent because she hates when it rings or vibrates. *When she was 10, she went to a Hannah Montana concert. *Her favorite dessert is rice pudding. *She is 5'4. *She would like to collaborate with David Guetta. *In Let It Be, she almost tripped going down the stairs. *She hates it when doors are opened. *She's extremely ticklish on her feet. *She is also ticklish on her belly. *If Lauren could go back in time, she would go to Ancient Greece. *If Lauren could go on tour with anyone it would be Lana Del Rey. *Lauren's favorite Pretty Little Liars character is Aria and her favorite ship is Ezria. *Lauren had her first kiss at age 13. *She always wears a ring that her grandmother gave her when she's on stage. *Her favorite actors are Johnny Depp and Aaron Johnson. *Lauren's biggest fear is of heights. *Lauren's shoe size is 8. *Her favorite animal is the tiger. *Her favorite Disney princess is Mulan *The sarcastic, silly and strange phrases make her laugh. *She likes Eminem. *If she wasn't a singer, she would like to be a doctor, writer, or a lawyer. *She likes the band "Mumford And Sons." *She has a dog named "Dash." *She hates chihuahuas. *Her weight is 115 lbs. *She's Alto. *She went to a prom with her ex-boyfriend, Luis Santos. *Her first word was "NENE" https://twitter.com/ClaramJauregui/status/456963686562025472 *It was her idea to sing Anything Could Happen. *She can play the piano. https://twitter.com/themikeinator/status/296829821168783360 *She is fierce. *She prefers flowers to chocolate on Valentine's Day. *She thinks it's cute when boys cry. *She doesn't like having stuff around her neck, it makes her anxious. *She is a coin collector. *Her favorite PopTart flavor is s'mores. *Her favorite characters from the show "Friends" are Chandler and Pheobe. *Her favorite cartoon shows are Adventure Time, American Dad, and Family Guy. *She cried when she first heard the "We should all be feminists" speech in Beyoncé's song "Flawless." *She hates socks. *She likes to listen to 'Nothing' by The Script when she's sad. *She loves the bands The 1975 and The Script. *She has a tattoo of a dragonfly on the back of her neck. *She also has a nose piercing. *Lauren likes Converse better than Vans References Category:Facts Category:Lauren Jauregui